


Hot Fudge Pursuit

by TheOnlyWife



Category: Danny Phantom, Venom (Movie 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlyWife/pseuds/TheOnlyWife
Summary: Eddie had gone far out of his hometown to find if this was the news report to make his career take off. His plans, however, were thrown out the window the second Jack Fenton brought out the fudge.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, Jack Fenton/Maddie Fenton
Comments: 18
Kudos: 150





	Hot Fudge Pursuit

“I’m telling you, V, something’s going on over in that town.” Eddie says for what feels like the hundredth time. He bites into a cold chocolate bar recently procured from their emergency fridge stash.

“ **No such thing as ghosts, Eddie**.” V argued, for what also felt like the hundredth time. They had been going back and forth for almost an hour. Eddie argued that since aliens were a thing, who’s to say ghosts weren’t?

V thought it was ridiculous enough to tease Eddie while he was packing. It didn’t stop V from grabbing things from his bedside table or reminding him about taking emergency cash, but he was still skeptical.

“It could be our big break, V. We have to try.” Eddie said, zipping up his small suitcase. It was the smallest one he could find so that it would fit on the back of his bike. They’d haul ass and be there by tomorrow if everything went well.

* * *

They had arrived in two days instead, due to weather. It seemed that once they got close to Amity Park, everything suddenly took a weird turn. The once clear, sunny sky turned to heavy rain in a matter of seconds. The sky seemed to split and the threshold from the beginning of the previous town to Amity was marred by a raging storm.

Eddie hadn’t wanted to chance getting caught up in a freak storm so they stopped by a hotel in the outskirts of town. Since he was there, he had taken the chance to ask about Amity. Get a feel for it, like he usually did before a case lockdown.

The staff, however, were also odd. They moved quietly from room to room. Fast, but deadly silent. Eddie took note of how they communicated in a weird, unspoken language. Though some did speak a language he couldn’t recognize, others used their hands to communicate.

All they had to do was nod and gesture with their heads and they could understand what each other meant. In the span of time it took to rent and go up to his hotel room, he noticed four separate instances of people using sign language. He questioned how many languages the people here knew.

Being culturally appreciative and academically talented was one thing. Being creepy was another.

Eddie was starting to wonder if the rumors were true. He closed and locked the door behind him, setting the suitcase on the floor next to the king-sized bed.

He sat down on said bed, taking out his (luckily dry) laptop from the front pouch of his tiny, black suitcase. The rumors in question were that two crackpot scientists had ‘bust open a hole into another dimension’. The result was the town suddenly being festering with ghosts. 

Most thought it was a fake news story from a desperate news reporter down on her luck. Eddie had found records of town destruction caused by the ghosts. Hundreds of pictures of roads being smashed in, buildings having holes in them, and one particular school being in ruins more often than not. It was too suspicious to be brushed off.

“ **We think it’s fake.** ”

“Keep your voice down, V. These walls are paper thin.” Eddie scolded. Eddie had been having this discussion ever since they left. V said that with enough effort, anything can be faked. V reminded Eddie of the time with Carlton Drake. How well they covered everything up to make it look like Eddie was a crazy, mentally sick man. Video of him eating a live lobster was enough to make everything slide into place in San Francisco's mind.

**Eddie is perfect.**

“Yeah, yeah compliment me all you want. We’re not eating any heads while we’re here.” Eddie said, scrolling through his reporter’s notes from prior dives into articles.

A self-proclaimed ghost hunter/scientist couple and their two kids. Their daughter scored well enough on a state test to be in the news, which is why Eddie knew what she looked like. But their son was practically unheard of. No stand out grades, no criminal record, and hardly any footage. When Eddie was digging through low resolution videos of what people called ghost fights, he was never seen. 

“Smart kid.” Eddie notes. “He always runs away.”

Eddie yawned loudly, closing his laptop and setting it on the bedside table. He hadn’t brought a change of clothes, not being able to fit them, but threw the leather jacket he had worn across the room. It landed mostly on the back of a small chair tucked into the even smaller desk, but slid a tad off while settling.

He opened the side tables’ drawer, moving aside the bible they always put in there to grab the remote. He flicked through the channels until he found the food network. While Eddie slept, V watched T.V. It kept him from going on the internet while Eddie couldn’t monitor what he was looking at. He discarded the remote on the other side of the bed.

**Goodnight, Eddie**

“Goodnight, V.” Eddie said, pulling the sheets up and over his shoulders. He’d have a rough interview tomorrow, going by reports of how the Fentons acted, so he was not one to waste precious sleep.

* * *

Eddie had rode his bike across town, searching for the Fenton’s house. He figured it would be close to the most recent wreckage, but there was hardly anything there besides rubble. He checked his phone for the address, but they were either careful not to list it or forgot to list it in the first place. He even checked the more abandoned side of town just in case.

He ended up riding up to an officer hurriedly walking down the street to ask about it. He parked the bike and got off to get closer to him.

“Down the street. Can’t miss it. Have to go.” The officer rushed out, pointing behind Eddie. He then tried to push past Eddie. He didn’t let him, instead forcing the officer to stay in front of him.

Eddie looked at the officer’s badge. “Thank you officer... McFalin.” he said, reading off the name on it. Another look at it though, read that he wasn’t from this town. He was from someplace called Madison County.

The officer pushed past him this time, almost shoving him to the ground. Eddie bit back a harsh remark as he fled around a corner.

**Can we eat him?**

“No we can’t eat him.” Eddie whispered. “Probably just late for something.”

Eddie brushed himself off and fixed his jacket. Eddie turned in the direction he pointed and wondered how he could have possibly missed the freakishly large mass of electronics on top of a two-story brick building.

The side of it, which was shadowed by the morning sun, was illuminated by a neon ‘FentonWorks’ sign. How they got the permit for that was a mystery.

**Too bright.**

“Sure is.” Eddie mumbled. “How did they even get that up there?”

Eddie walked up and knocked on the door despite his hesitation. There was a faint sound of shouting from behind the thick wood door. The perks of living with teenagers: always yelling at each other. Or at least that’s what Eddie hoped was going on.

****

The door swung open and a woman in a blue hazmat suit answered, pointing a small sci-fi looking gun in Eddie’s face. He instinctively put his hands up. 

****

Eddie stared at her face, halfway covered by red goggles, refusing to break eye contact. “Hello?” he asked hesitantly. “I’m a reporter. Are you the Fentons?”

****

The red eyes narrowed at him, making Eddie feel like she was scanning him up and down. She slowly attached the gun to her hip, throwing back the hood to reveal a red-haired woman in her early 30’s.

****

“I’m Maddie Fenton.” she said curtly. “What do you want with us?”

****

“I’m with the news,” he reiterated. “I want to ask about the ghosts.”

****

She furrowed her brows again, glancing behind him briefly. “Where’s your camera? Last time the news network was here they filmed us.” She crossed her arms under her chest. “And we don’t want more footage of our house and our kids.”

****

Eddie held up his hands again in a peaceful gesture. “No camera, ma’am. I just want to ask some questions from the renowned experts.”

****

Maddie seemed to loosen up at his compliment. Her shoulders relaxed and she opened the door wider, ushering him in wordlessly. Eddie was starting to understand how this town worked. And why there was almost nothing on the Fenton’s kids.

****

She closes the door behind him quietly. “Pardon the mess.” she says, gesturing to the disaster of cracked-open eggs, flour, and sugar laid across the blue kitchen table. “I was baking before you came.”

****

“Speaking of which. Jack!” she yelled towards Eddie.

****

“Yeah, Mads?” Eddie heard from behind him. He turned and saw a broad-shouldered man in an orange hazmat suit standing in the entrance to the basement stairs, holding a blowtorch, which was still on.

****

“Can you take care of the fudge while I talk to…?” Maddie trailed off, turning back to Eddie.

****

“Brock, Mrs. Fenton. Eddie Brock.” Eddie filled in, taking note of the sweet scent filling the air.

****

**Chocolate?**

****

_Behave, V._

****

**Not a dog, Eddie.**

_Just keep quiet._

Maddie quickly cleaned some of the mess with a wet paper towel as her husband put on oven mitts and took out a deep pan from the oven. Once she deemed it clear enough, she ushered Eddie over to the table, having him sit opposite to her.

****

“How can we help you?” she asked, once comfortably sat.

****

“I want to know about the ghosts. Any information you have.” Eddie paused to think. “A timeline would be best, however.”

****

Maddie tapped on the table absentmindedly in a quick rhythm. Eddie waited patiently as she put her thoughts together. He focused his attention on her husband, who had just finished cutting up and serving the fudge on a glass platter patterned with flowers.

****

He set it on the kitchen counter to let it cool, but didn’t wait before taking a piece for himself. He stood behind his wife, munching on the large piece he cut up for himself. Eddie smelled the thick, sweet scent of fudge from where he sat.

****

**Hungry**

****

“Behave.” Eddie whispered as quietly as he could. He could feel how antsy V was getting just smelling it from this far away.

****

Maddie kept tapping out a rhythm as Eddie lost focus on anything but the platter, still steaming. He had to wipe away some drool that threatened to spill over his lips, as disgusting as that was. Suddenly a piece was taken and Eddie, startled, brought his focus back to the skinny black-haired teenage boy who’d taken it.

****

It took him a moment to place the young boy in the Fenton’s house as their son. The boy threw the whole piece into his mouth, hardly chewing before swallowing it. He snagged one more and took his time eating while quietly walking towards the stairs, his parents having not noticed he had made an appearance.

****

“Jack, dear, could you bring the fudge here?” Maddie said, clenching her hands on the table to keep her fidgeting from continuing. “It would be rude not to share with our guest.”

****

Jack ran over to the kitchen counter, snagged one more piece for himself, and one-handedly grabbed the platter from below. He practically bounded over to Maddie, who tiredly grabbed one for herself, sighing as she bit into it.

****

Eddie could smell the intoxicating scent from his seat, and had to forcefully remind V to settle down, to no avail. The second the fudge got in reaching distance, which to V was relative, the entire plate was covered in Venom’s living ink.

****

“V!” Eddie shouted, standing so suddenly the chair he was sitting on fell over with a loud clatter. He reached a hand out to pry V back. He was unsuccessful until the plate, along with Jack Fenton’s hand, was released. The plate, and Jack, were left spotless, save for some acidic spit residue.

****

V crawled back and disappeared into Eddie’s arm, leaving him looking like he had before. He locked eyes with Maddie, who had stood up the second the situation went haywire. She was pointing the gun she had put on her belt earlier at his head. It whirred loudly, powering up with a green tint to the barrel.

****

Eddie hadn’t stuck around to find out if ghost weaponry affected humans. He burst out of the kitchen, running as fast as he could towards the door he came in. If he broke the door or if he busted the lock would forever be a mystery as he ran so fast the door might as well have not been there. 

****

He ran onto the sidewalk, stumbling a bit when he jumped the stairs in front of FentonWorks. He hopped on his bike and tore off as fast as the bike would let him go.

****

He thought he could ditch town with how fast he was going, but when a green ray shot passed his head, he thought twice. He risked a look back and saw the Fentons closing the distance between them, shooting rays from different parts of the absurdly large van they were driving. 

****

He gripped the handles tighter, speeding up as fast as he could. He wove between interspersed cars across the road, who all were surprisingly calm about a high-speed pursuit in the middle of a main road.

****

He looked back and saw the van keeping up in speed, having no trouble weaving between cars just as well as Eddie could. He swore, speeding up even more.

****

“Need help?” Eddie heard from his right. He glanced over to see a glowing kid in a monochrome hazmat suit, cruising along at the same speed as Eddie. He had snow white hair and his eyes flared with the same toxic green glow Maddie’s gun had.

****

“ **A ghost?** ” V asked, using Eddie’s mouth.

****

The kid smiled brightly. “Yup!” he said loudly over the roaring wind. “You need help getting away from them?” he pointed back at the Fenton’s in hot pursuit, steadily catching up with Eddie.

****

“Actually, yeah.” Eddie nodded, focusing his eyes back on the road. “Help would be cool.”

****

The ghost nodded, reaching out a hand to touch Eddie’s shoulder. It turned translucent, along with his whole body. It then spread to Eddie, turning him clear as well. Eddie gawked at the display when even his bike turned clear. 

****

“It’s gonna sound weird, but I need you to drive into that building over there.” the ghost said, pointing to an apartment rapidly approaching on his left. “Just trust me.”

****

V had to block a blow from one of the Fenton’s guns, which burned and hurt both Eddie and V. Eddie hissed in pain, resisting the urge to fight back using Venom’s combined power. He was on their turf - Eddie had no choice but to do what the ghost said.

****

He sped up to the max his bike would let him, curving around and in front of a silver car to drive straight into the building. He felt his gut sink when the wall was fast approaching. He resisted the urge to close his eyes, but couldn’t help tensing just before impact.

****

That is, the impact that would have happened. Instead Eddie went through the building. He caught a glimpse of the inside rooms, but was quickly greeted on the other side with oncoming traffic. He slowed down as much as he could, passing through a couple cars and small trucks as he righted himself with traffic.

****

He slowed himself down even more, pulling off to the side into a less busy street. Eddie spotted an alleyway to his right, braking even more to ride into it slowly.

****

The hand lifted from his shoulder once he was stopped, color returning to his body and his bike. He stepped off, setting the kickstand in place.

****

Eddie is speechless when he finally gets a good look at the ghost. He was floating a few inches off the ground, as Eddie first noted. The glowing green eyes had a more stark contrastion now that Eddie saw the black and white suit in full for the first time.

****

“Thanks for the help.” he said slowly. “But that was really weird.”

****

The ghost smiled widely. “Welcome to Amity Park, dude! We’re known for that.” he tapped his chin in fake-thought. “That and the ghosts.”

****

“Speaking of which! I’m Phantom, resident ghostly hero at your service!” he bowed lowly, chuckling to himself. “You might want to stay clear of the Fentons from now on. They're a bit...unfriendly to anyone too weird.”

****

**Hero? Like us?**

****

Eddie nodded along, feeling incredibly confused.

****

“Their kids would probably be cool about whatever you’ve got going on, though.” Phantom added.

****

“Alright. Okay. So ghosts are real. Good to know.” Eddie rubbed at his temples to calm an oncoming headache. “Thanks for your help, Phantom.”

****

“No problem!” he said, floating a bit higher off the ground and towards the back of the alley. “If you stick around you’ll probably see me again. Ghost fights happen a lot and I have to deal with them.”

****

“We just might do that, kid.” Eddie said, absentmindedly stepping closer to Phantom. Something felt off about him. Familiar would be the better word, but off also felt right. Eddie couldn’t quite place what felt ‘off’ though.

****

The ghost smiled gently, turning to fly off above the building surrounding them. Eddie watched as he quickly flew off in a random direction.

****

**Eddie**

****

“What’s up?” Eddie asked, temporarily forgetting about the trouble V had caused. He could always scold him when they got back to the hotel. No more chocolate until they got home would be a fair punishment.

****

**He smelled of chocolate**

****

“You sure?” Eddie asks as he hoists himself back on his bike. Eddie didn’t want to stir up trouble where trouble was already brewing.

****

**Smelled like fudge**

****

Eddie felt confused at first, but there were some things that didn’t quite line up in his head. Why the Fentons have bad press. Why the Fenton’s son never showed up during ghost attacks. And why a certain white-haired teenage ghost seemed so familiar.

****

Eddie had a feeling he could answer all of these questions if he brought it back to the source: Phantom.

****

V wrapped himself around Eddie’s head to form a thick black helmet. Eddie revved the engine loudly, hearing the bike purr. 

****

“Alright bud, let’s go find our ghost boy.”

****

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a post on Tumblr about this concept and just had to write it. With a cameo from my very fist fic as well!


End file.
